Finding Nibiru
by MissChriss
Summary: Daniel wanted to take a break from off world duty to spend time translating some of the texts found at various temples and to spend time with his long term boyfriend Xander. But can he stay away when alien texts call for his boyfriend by name.


A/N: This is a response to my own challenge #5228. Please check out my other challenges, they feel lonely. I have not given up on my other fics and I do have half of the next chapter of The Eyes They See written. So that should by coming out soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Buffy or Stargate SG1. I am just borrowing their characters for my nefarious purposes.

Chapter 1: The Decision

Ok, in order to make this story work I need to play god for a bit with the ages and timeline. For the purposes of this fanfic, Daniel is going to be slightly younger, thus making him a bit more of a genius. I am doing this so that all characters are of legal age to meet and greet. Also I am going to be taking some liberties with the cannon timeline to make it fit my fic.

Dr. Daniel Jackson born, July 8th 1975 (this is 10 years younger than in the series)

Daniel is:

24 when he meets Xander

26 when he first goes to Abydos and gets married

27 when he returns

31 when he ascends

31 when he returns to human form

33 now 2008

Alexander (Xander Harris) born 1978 (this is 3 years earlier than he would have been born in the series, so everything happened three years sooner)

Xander is:

18 when he graduates High School and goes to Oxnard and strips

21 when Sunnydale sinks into the sinkhole

21 when he meets Daniel (while translating to fight the first)

23 when Daniel dies (goes MIA) (Abydos)

24 when Daniel is found

28 when Daniel dies again (MIA) (ascends)

28 when Daniel is back

30 now 2008

Daniel tripped over his feet and fell into Colonel O'Neil, spilling his hot coffee over Jack's BDU's.

"Damn it Danny, what the heck has gotten into you. You've been walking like a zombie for the past three days."

"I know. I've just had a lot to think about." Daniel said as he pilled Jack's papers up and picked them off the floor.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Not really. It has nothing to do with the Stargate. Something's come up its personal. I need to figure things out. Okay."

"Yeah, I worry about you Danny boy. I can't have you fogged out off world at least not more than usual."

"I won't be. Did I burn you?"

"Don't worry about it. It gives me a chance to put off the paper work, I hate writing those mission reports."

"You should write those reports, they're important. I need to go work on the translations from P3X-192 they could lend some insight to why the Ancients came to earth," Daniel looked down to his empty cup, "and I should get some more coffee so I don't fall asleep trying.

Sitting down in his office, with a fresh cup of coffee placed on his desk, Daniel took off his glasses, gently tossing them on to his desk, and placed his head on his hands sighing. He just didn't know what to do.

Sunday night everything was fine, Xander had called for one of their many hours' long chats and amazing phone sex, but then Xander just up and laid down a big relationship question. Daniel had never been very good at relationships, and will freely admit that he is very bad at them; case and point getting married without even knowing it and nearly making his new wife cry. Could he and Xander have a real relationship? Nine years, really eight years if you subtract the year he spent married to Sha're and lived on Abydos, or seven years if you add up all the time he spent dead, or ascended, but either way a long time of off and on long distance dating with international booty calls, as Xander liked to call them. Could they really live in the same town, much less the same house? The idea was not a new one and had been discussed before just not in a right now situation. Usually it was just a passing comment, pillow talk. But this time it was real.

_Flashback_

"Daniel," an unsure voice rang out over the phone.

"Yeah Xan."

"Ithinki'mreadytosettleandIthinki'dliketosettlewithyou." Xander babbled far too quickly to be understood.

"Slow down the babble." Daniel heard Xander take a deep breath before he started.

"Do you remember a few years ago? We were just joking around but you said that maybe if I ever wanted to settle, I could come to Colorado Springs since your there for the foreseeable future. I…uh…don't have to move in with you if you don't want but maybe I could get an apartment in town and we could try regular dating."

"Uh…"

"You don't have to answer now. I just think that it's time I retire from active duty in The Council. I'd like to have somewhere to come home too. I know the girls would love me to live near them, but I think I'd rather live near you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, it's sudden, but maybe you could think it over for a bit. Bye." With that Xander hung up and Daniel stared at the phone in shock.

_End Flashback_

Daniel sighed and pushed the papers piled up on his desk over to the side. It was more than just living together or near each other. It was also coming out to his friends, including one alien Jaffa to which Daniel has no clue on his cultures beliefs on the subject. And worse yet coming out to the military, didn't they have that 'don't ask don't tell policy' and moving in with ones gay defiantly male lover is a bit on the telling side. He wondered if he was important enough to keep around regardless of the rule and if the rule even applies to civilian consultants.

"Could I really give up my job?" Daniel asked himself out loud. "Or at the very least take myself off active duty?"

"You're considering no longer going off world?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Looking up Daniel sees Major Sam Carter holding a pile of papers looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just musing out loud." Daniel answered quickly. "With all this translating that needs to get done; I'm wondering if my time would be better suited working on it, than going off world so often. These carvings and scrolls could contain valuable information."

"Ah, I see what you're getting at. I sometimes think I need to spend more time in the lab. Don't think too much on it, we like having you on our team going off world. Plus you tend to learn more looking at the stuff in person. I get my better ideas off world, and you come up with great theories off world. Not to mention your skills with communicating and understand the different people and cultures we come across."

"I know. Thanks. This batch of translations is really frustrating me, the use of the cuneiform and Ancient intermingling is very time consuming."

"Well I hate to add more to your already daunting task, but these scans came in from SG15. General Hammond wants you to look over them first. They think that the temple might house a type of communications device and weapons research outpost. General Hammond would like you to confirm this so that SG1 can head out to the temple." Sam explained while handing the manila folders to Daniel.

"Tell General Hammond I'll get right on it." He responded pushing his glasses up and leafing through the new files. His problem and Xander would just have to wait.

Putting his glasses back on and moving over to the large solid oak bookshelf he ran his finger through the spines before pulling out one of his many thick dusty books. Moving over to his desk he pulled out the folder and began the tedious translation made even more wearisome by the never-ending circling thought about his domestic predicament.

Three hours and five Advil later Daniel picked up his phone.

"What was I thinking?" Daniel muttered to himself as he loaded an armful of books into a large gray storage container. His apartment was very much a bachelor's pad. It was dusty, dirty and disorganized. It smelled like dusty clay and dirty fish water. Noting the odor, Daniel made a mental note to clean out his fish tank, preferably before he added his new pets to the great fish tank slaughter of 2007, where he got so busy at the base and work that he had forgotten to feed his pets until well after they had died. Personally he thought that he ought to be on some sort of pet owners black list. Daniel honestly liked the concept of a pet, and he loved the company and entertainment they provided, it was just he tended to get wrapped up in work or research or getting trapped off world that his pets had a tendency of meeting rather gruesome demises.

Such as the pet empire scorpion his research assistant had given him at the conclusion of their dig in The Valley of the Kings. Daniel had been cleaning out his apartment and moving furniture around so he stored the terrarium in the winter out on the deck of his New York apartment. Daniel figured a few minutes to half an hour in the cold would not kill the creature and it would save it from being trampled upon while being moved. However in the process of cleaning Daniel had found a forgotten copy of McCarthy's excavation journal of an Incan temple. A day and a half and two feet of snow later the poor scorpion had froze to death.

Daniel remembered the life and death of his little black arthropod as he lifted and moved the empty terrarium over to the goodwill donation pile, why he kept the thing all these years he did not know. Goodwill was coming at 3:00 to pick up his donations and Jack was coming over at 5:00 with some beer. Daniel still had a lot of work to do until then.

Daniel wanted to tell Jack first, well second as he had already brought the whole thing to General Hammond for approval. General Hammond stated that as a civilian the ridiculous military rules did not apply to him he also went on to explain that the SGA has been given permission, as an international and planetary organization, to be exempt from that rule as they needed the best and brightest to work for them regardless of sexual orientation. General Hammond also told him to report anyone who gave him a hard time and that he wanted to meet Daniel's significant other.

Daniel looked around his apartment he had spent the past six hours packing up books and manuscripts, ancient pottery and figurines. Goodwill had come and gone two hours ago and Jack was putting the beers in the fridge and pizza on the table. The place looked messier then it was when he started. He had at least cleared out part of the kitchen and living room, enough so that Jack could sit.

"So Danny what's up? Are you redecorating or something?" Jack asked handing Daniel a bottle of Miller and flopping on to the worn grayish green sofa and placing his bottle of beer on the wooden arm rest.

"Sort of, that's why I asked you over." Daniel told him while moving to sit on the sofa across for Jack. "First off I am not leaving the Stargate program. I already talked to General Hammond and I am pulling myself off of full active duty."

"WHAT. Why? Danny, tell me what wrong? Is this about you getting captured last week? "

"Nothing's wrong just let me explain."

"Start splainin Lucy." Daniel rolled his eyes and took a sip of beer. No matter how many times he had ran this conversation in his head it always came out that he was lying to his best friend.

"Well it's a lot of things. First off I have a ton of translations with all of the stuff we find and SG15 just finished scanning some temple walls. All of these could be important information and I don't have the time to work on it. The other translators are not nearly as through as I am so, when they find something of significance, I need to go over their work and research their findings on top of the list of things to research I already have."

"I understand that but we need you to speak to the people, you know I'm no good at the meet and greet." Jack interjected.

"It's not just that." Daniel took a deep breath.

"Look. You know how I have not really dated since Sha're even though you kept pushing me to. Well I've not exactly told you the truth when I keep saying that I'm not ready. Truth is I've been seeing someone off and on since two years before I met Sha're, and have been long distance dating ever since I came back, the first time. Well he is moving here and I don't want to disappear for long periods of time when things are just starting." Daniel explained

"Just starting, how can the relationship be just starting if you've been together for nine years."

"It's the first time we've lived in the same place. I mean really lived not just visiting but cohabitation."

"Wait him."

"I was hoping you caught that. I know I should have told you sooner and that I've been lying all these years. I'm Bi. I'm a horrible friend. But your military and well it never came up and Xan never came here. General Hammond said it was ok." Daniel started babbling a habit he picked up from Xander and his friends. Though he had only met his friends a few times and it was usually a demon related situation. They seemed to have work schedules about as busy as SG1 and a secret just as large.

"I don't care if you like guys, girls, both, or fish, wait strike that liking fish is weird. I just wish you told me. So when is he moving in? Can I meet him? Wait let me get more beer before you tell me about him. And most important question does he like hockey?" Jack said and then proceeded into the kitchen to get the aforementioned beer.

Xander Harris hung up the phone with a look of shock on his face. His mouth was open, his eye wide open. "What did I just do?" He mumbled to the gray and orange kitten he had rescued, from a poker game two weeks ago, and named Senor Fluffybottoms. Xander got up and started pacing back and forth, in his small apartment, recalling the days past events. "Okay, I was upset. No. I was damn right pissed. What right did they have to treat me like that?" Xander picked up one of the small black pillows from his sofa and started strangling it as he paced.

"The mission should have gone off without a hitch. I had thoroughly researched the demon. I had told the slayerettes that they had to wait until the new moon because the demon derives its' power from the moon. But did they listen. No. Three more days if they had just waited three more days…" Xander threw the pillow knocking over the desk lamp and hearing the light bulb shatter on the wooden floor. "But no, they're the slayers, they know everything so they just go out thinking well if we kill them now then we won't miss the spring fling on Saturday. They left, shoved me, out of the way, into the wall, went out, fought the demon, put the youngest Marissa into the hospital. So when I go and report everything to Giles, Buffy, and Willow, who get's yelled at. Me. It's all my fault. I should have stopped them, explained better."

Xander went to the kitchen grabbing the broom and angrily swept up the broken lamp. "I am so sick of my friends, and my subordinates treating me like I'm incompetent just because I'm fully human." Xander looked over at his kitten who was staring at him quizzically. Putting away the broom he walked over to the furry creature and sat down calmly onto the sofa. "I always get upset at them, I usually either wait to cool off or they apologies to me eventually. But not today Fluffs, today I figured I'm going to call Daniel for some much needed chit chat and glorious phone sex. But instead of letting it calm me down, what do I do. I completely ruin our relationship. This non relationship-relationship we have going has been great. I still get my work done, I travel where the demons go. He knows about what goes bump in the night. He works with the military so he can't tell them about me. I get international booty calls and amazing phone sex. He's all books, kitten, so I can call him for research help. And best of all he's the only person I've ever dated that has never wanted to or tried to kill me, sacrifice me, or do other demony things to. So what do I do, I ask if I can move in with him. This is a disaster."


End file.
